Just Another Hajime X Sugane Story
by fluffyninjabear9090
Summary: A fanfic of Sugahaji mostly for pleasure than to show of skill in writing. Enjoy? Hopefully! If you care, message for grammar errors and such.


Silently, Hajime sighs. She wishes Sugane were here. She wants to cuddle up with him and talk about the news. They've been together for three months now, but their time together, but alone from the other members of the G-Crew has been limited. Plus, it doesn't help that Sugane gets flustered when she tries to touch him. Especially when they're not alone! She wants them to fit together like a 100-piece completed puzzle. To be together in harmony, but still their own selves. Geez...what could she do to get closer to him...?

Hajime jumps up from where she was lying down, and grabs her grey sneakers. After properly tying the laces together, she's out the door. Instead of heading straight to the elevator, she takes the rare chance of talking to Joe who's actually here at the building complex.

"Joe-san~! What're you doing here," Hajime yells out as she chases him to his apartment door.

"Ah, Little Lady. Nothing much. Changing out my lighter for a new one. Old one died out." Joe sighs. He pats Hajime on the head and goes in to get a new lighter. Hajime puffs her cheecks out, a bit irritated that Joe put her hair into turmoil even though it was already having a bad hair day from the start.

"Well~! Bye Joe-san~! I'm gonna go visit Senpai at his university! Have a fun day, Joe-san!"

Hajime makes a quick trip back into her appartment to pick up a hat. She chooses one that has a a floral pattern. This hat always sooths her down since it has a soft color scheme.

In the distance, a girl of a height less than average is somehow standing out in the crowd of students from X University. She walks in awe of the large university, but seems to know where she's going. Sugane Tachibana takes notice of the girl walking in her, but doesn't know who she is. The large brimmed hat covers her face. Sugane continues to talk to his fellow classmates who are coincidentally all girls. Each of them are trying to talk Sugane into going to a bar with them, going to a uni-club party, or to go on a date.

Hajime is even more annoyed now.

She mumbles, "Sorry, Sugane."

"Ohhhhh," Hajime, while running to Sugane, screams in excitement, "What a coincidence, Senpai! I had something to ask you~! What are we having for dinner tonight!"

Sugane feels humiliated, in front of both Hajime and the amount of college girls that were pressing for him to take them out on a date or something of the sort.

"B-baka! What are you doing here?! W-wait! No...it's not what it looks like, Hajime!" Sugane's words are all jumbled together, acting so flustered. As a habit, he quickly closes his eyes tightly. Hajime knows he's at his limit, like a robot that has been flying for too long.

"A-a-anyhow, Hajime! You'll find out what we'll have for dinner when I get back to the apartment!"

A smile plays on Hajime's face, but it quickly turns into a pouty expression. Sugane feels her eyes tugging at his heart, and her rose colored lips makes him wanna kiss his girlfriend. To deliver the final blow, Hajime tucks some of her hair behind her ear. With his eyes glued to Hajime, he uses up a plethora of strength to not glomp her.

Sighing, Hajime tells him, "Geez. I'm just gonna eat jelly beans all day, you know. At least let me buy some ingredients so you won't have to! I've been bored all day since you've been busy with girls other than me!"

The whispers start now.

"Ne, ne! Did you hear that...? Hajime Ichinose is apparently dating Sugane-kun!"

"Yeah, yeah... wonder if she's jealous?"

"Do you wanna try to make her (more) jealous? Hahaha..."

"Let's just leave...it'd be pretty rude, especially considering they've been protecting us from who knows what..."

"You know, Senpai and I are living together!" Silence ensues. Hajime stares lovingly at Sugane in front of the awkward girls.

A bunch of sighing, grunts, and agreements come from all around the couple. On a silent cue, the group disperses, leaving the two alone in the crowd of students and workers going home.

"What were you think-" Sugane starts hissing, but is interrupted.

"Sugane, why were you bothering the time of those girls?"

"Wha? They came up to me!"

"You let them go on and on about some plans they had for you. Should I attend classes with you too, Senpai?" Sugane can't tell if she's serious or not, as always.

Signalling defeat, Sugane wraps her in his arms, his previously stressed expression transitioning into a more gentle, happy one.

"I'll always love you, Hajime. No matter what, only you."


End file.
